Just Cause 2
Just Cause 2 is the sequel to Just Cause, originally set to be released in 2008, it was pushed back multiple times until it was released on March 23, 2010 (US) and March 26, 2010 (Europe). The game is available on the Xbox 360, Playstation 3 and PC (Windows Vista or later). It could be bought in original or limited edition which came with Rico's Signature Gun, Bulls Eye Assault Rifle, Chevalier Classic, Agency Hovercraft, Chaos Parachute and a double sided Panauan Intel Map and Poster. Gameplay See also: Category: Gameplay Rico Rodriguez - the protagonist of Just Cause (1) - is back, but now on the island of Panau in the Malay Archipelago. Rico, working for The Agency, has to infiltrate various factions and cause chaos around Panau to unseat the dictator "Baby" Panay. The game is open-world, with all missions and storyline being optional, except the two introduction missions. There are very few interiors, but the islands of Panau are large and varied. The grappling hook can now be deployed with a button rather than from the inventory, and can be attached to any solid surface - including vehicles and people - and can also be used to tether objects together. Along with this, the player has a parachute which is always instantly deployable whenever the player has gained enough momentum. When airborne, the player can grapple onto the ground or structures to pull themselves along. The game runs on a heavily modified Avalanche Engine 2.0. The vehicle physics have also been completely re-worked, and handling is dependent on the surface differently depending on the situation. There is also the ability to upgrade vehicles, a feature absent from the previous game. There are 104 vehicles for the player to use in Just Cause 2, including a flyable passenger jet and various military aircraft. There is also the new Black Market system replacing the Heavy Drop from the first game, allowing the player to instantly purchase weapons and special Agency vehicles. See also: Category: Just Cause 2 vehicles. The array of weapons is quite varied, including pistols, revolvers, shotguns, SMGs, C4 and rocket launchers. The system has 2 slots for light weapons which can be dual-wielded, 1 slot for a heavy weapon (such as a shotgun or rocket launcher) and slots for both C4 and grenades, allowing the player to carry a selection of weapons at any one time. The grapple hook and parachute are both always equipped and are separate from the weapons. Furthermore, the grapple hook can be used as a melee weapon in times of need. See also: Category: Just Cause 2 weapons. Plot After the helicopter Rico is in is shot at he is forced to jump down into a military base to obtain 5 memory cards that contain volatile intel. After obtaining the memory cards and getting back into the helicopter Maria Kane, Rico's superior, lands the helicopter near the house of a informant for the Agency, Karl Blaine. There Rico and Kane meet Jade Tan, Blaine's former girlfriend, who takes Rico to the Panau Falls Casino to rescue Blaine. After Rico defuses two breaching charges and destroying two helicopters Rico manages to rescue Blaine and takes him to his car. This starts a car chase with the Panauan military and after a long chase Blaine stops at his house and in a cutscene, Blaine takes Rico's PDA and downloads information about the three faction on Panau, little does Rico know that Blaine is actually placing a tracing bug for the Panauan military to follow. This leads to Rico completing the first stronghold takeover mission for one of the factions. After this mission Rico can do more faction missions and stronghold takeovers or pursue more chaotic activities. Either way, this leads Rico to the third Agency mission where Rico is referenced to a man named the White Tiger and must save the doomed gambler, Ken Pang. After saving him from various thugs he leads you to an old base where you must locate a dead drop. After finding it and eliminating a colonel and an attack chopper you must make your way to an ancient temple, where the White Tiger is hiding. As you arrive Rico is tranquilized and finds himself hanging upside down before being freed by Sheldon, who reveals that he was the black market dealer (Sloth Demon is an anagram to Tom Sheldon). After fighting off the military forces that attacked you (they found you with the bug), Sheldon hops on a truck and leaves. A significant amount of chaos later, Sheldon gives Rico another mission, rescue Jade Tan from the clutches of Baby Panay in his "Snow Fortress", the massive Kastelo Singa Military Base. Rico is inserted into the base and is tasked with destroying three air conditioning vents that keep the interior of the base supplied with a steady flow of oxygen. After fighting through throngs of highly trained soldiers, Panay is evacuated and Jade Tan is swiftly taken away from the base via MV Command vehicles piloted by ninjas (yes, ninjas). Rico must jump from the base to catch up with Jade before hurling her aboard an Agency H62 Quapaw. The next mission revolves around assassinating three agents sent by various nations to survey the country for an untold oppurtunity. After arriving at the Three Kings Hotel, Rico is tasked with killing the three agents by going between each tower via helicopter piloted by Sheldon. The first agent, a Chinese general, likes explosives, the second, a Russian mobster, has a tank and the third, a shamed Japanese general who has a fancy satellite missile system. Even after killing all three of the agents, Rico cannot extract any information about why the world's powers are flocking over Panau. Locations Main article: Category: Just Cause 2 Locations Throughout Panau there are large urban centers, military bases, villages, offshore oil rigs and harbors. They dot the entire country, ranging from mountain towns to desert oases. Most towns are connected by road, but a few can only be reached by plane, boat, or trail. The island's affluence differs from region to region. Some areas are more wealthy than others, and some struggle to scrape by, especially in rural farming settlements. Panau City The largest city in size and population on Panau is Panau City. It consists of a financial center, residential areas, docks center and an industrial area. Much of the city is not bustling, due to heavy military presence. There are modern skyscrapers still standing, remaining from the previous capitalistic democracy before the nation fell into the grips of Baby Panay. There is a lot of infrastructure around the city as well, including a modern freeway system (see Panau Motorway/Highway System). In addition to forming a ring road around the city, the freeway also connects Panau City to most of the major islands in Northern Panau. It is also the government, commerce, and population center of Panau. Panau City is home to Panau International Airport, which is no longer an international carrier due to the regime change. It is the largest and by far the most modern commercial airport facility in the country. Downloadable content Main article: DLC (Downloadable Content). Just Cause 2 has 9 add-ons. They are: *Chevalier Ice Breaker *Black Market Aerial Pack *Black Market Boom Pack *The Monster Truck *Bulls Eye Assault Rifle *Rico's Signature Gun *Tuk Tuk Boom Boom *Chaos Parachute *Agency Hovercraft The Chevalier Ice Breaker and Tuk Tuk Boom Boom are free for Xbox 360, PS3, and PC. The Black Market Aerial Pack costs 160 microsoft points on the Xbox 360, and $1.99 on PS3 and PC. In the pack come: *F-33 Dragonfly Jet Fighter: With four mounted mini-guns and double rocket launchers, this is the best plane in the game. *Dual Parachute Thrusters: When mounted to the parachute rig, this provides bursts of forward momentum for extended airtime. *Multi-Lock Missile Launcher: This is no ordinary missile. You can lock on to four targets and once you pull the trigger, all your problems will go away. The Black Market 'Boom' Pack cost the same as the aerial pack. It includes: *Quad Rocket Launcher: This shoots four rockets at once in a tight pattern. Expect massive destruction. *Cluster Bomb Launcher: An upgraded grenade launcher. After the primary blast, many secondary explosions occur causing a lot more death. *Air Propulsion Gun: Just think it's a big fan? Think again! At close range, you can make taxis fly with ease, let alone enemies. Expect hours of fun with this "gun". Patches and glitches Main articles: *Just Cause 2 Patch. *Bugs. ﻿ References *Developer interview *Wikipedia Article on Just Cause 2 External Links *Amazon Product Page *IGN Australian review *1.Up review *Official website *Panau Island, a leading fansite Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Browse Category:Content